


Charisma

by NannaSally



Series: Roj Blake and Others [1]
Category: Blake's 7, Blake's 7 (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Charisma, Multi, benign manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Roj learns how to use his special talents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How did Roj Blake manage to draw so many people along with him? And how did he learn how to use it?
> 
> And could it be controlled?
> 
> This is inspired in part by the Big Finish episode 'Warship' where Blake states "I can be very convincing".
> 
> I recommend Big Finish to all Blake's 7 fans.

The small woman looked up at him with an open, enquiring smile. “Can I help you?” 

“That is very kind of you. I was wondering if you might like to share a coffee with me. And I do mean share, as there is not much coffee left and we all seem to be on half rations just now.” 

She blushed delightfully and her laugh was a treat to a jaded, tired ear. After months of little but the grim realities of a rebellion being fought on several fronts, he was ready for a little light relief. 

There are people who seem to go through life untouched by the terrible things going on around them. Not that they are ignorant of it, or less than compassionate, but it just does not damage their core. ‘Would that we all could feel this way.’ He thought.

********************************************** 

He had been known to kiss quite a lot of women. He had made quite a study of it when he was at university. As he was a quick worker when it came to his coursework, he often had time available to visit the local pubs and watch the women who were there.  

He didn’t need any particular patter in chatup lines as the women seemed to find him quite attractive with his curly haired good looks and a smile that lit up his face completely.  A shared drink, a little conversation and it was ‘your place or mine?’ – usually hers. He preferred it that way as he could remain totally anonymous if things just did not work out. 

So yes, he knew a bit about kissing – what made a ‘good’ kiss, what was acceptable for a first, what might become of a second… 

And yes, it applied to men as well. He came to learn that his – charisma for want of a better word – would work on most people in most situations. It certainly became a valuable trait once he became involved in politics. A simple, pleasant way to gain the trust of a potential comrade or contact. He was not sure why it worked, or why him, but he was quite prepared to use it when it seemed expedient.

But could he learn to control it? It was tempting to manipulate all the people he met into following his direction without listening to theirs at all. So Blake spent a considerable pare of his spare time planning carefully his chosen missions. Then he felt justified about sweeping others along with him.

  


	2. remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roj remembers some of those who have gone before.

Klyn, the small woman, was a delightful companion, not demanding, happy to carry most of the conversation if necessary but equally happy to share. Mostly they talked of recent events at the base, new people coming in and her current position, that of Traffic Controller. 

Roj was comfortable to just sit back and let her undemanding manner flow around him, balm to his wounds, like having a massage after a busy day of toil. He was able to answer, smile and nod and generally turn part of his busy brain off and rest without sleeping. Each time they parted he felt refreshed and able to face the next task on his list. 

Yes, she responded to his personality but she remained herself. She had joined the rebellion before she had met him here and so he had no reason to doubt her genuine commitment or wonder if she remained because of him and that was also refreshing in so many ways. He was tired of being responsible for the choices of others so to bask in the knowledge that she had chosen her own path was balm to his soul. And balm he sorely needed. 

So many of those drawn in by his...charisma were now dead. Jenna just the latest and probably the most difficult to come to terms with. Jenna who had thrown in her lot with him on the London, who had rarely complained about his decisions and supported him in the face of argument from the other crew members. Now she was gone. And Gan had been the first of his Crew, who had followed him faithfully, rarely questioning his decisions, killed with no good result to allay the guilt.

Had his special ability caused their deaths? Caused the death of countless others? Some he could remember in detail, like Bran Foster who had sought him out when he could not even recall ever meeting him or sharing his ideals. Like Nova who had followed Avon into the inspection tunnel on the London and had never come out. 

Others he could remember only in dreams, dreams where barely remembered faces seemed to call out to him for help, for rescue which he struggled to give. He would wake up with a renewed sensed of loss and helplessness. However the more he remembered about the Federation, the more he learned about the Federation's latest behaviour, the more he was convinced he could have done little better. 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
